Memory is jewel & Relations are Pride
by nandy.duolover
Summary: a total AU duo from my side with no couple,containing tadka of Dr Aditya my spcl OC in which duo are not CID related so most of the team is gayeb. May not be satisfactory to other readers but if you read give a review, considering that I'm back after long
1. Chapter 1

_Happy birthday Di, many many happy return of the day to my Di, our beloved writer krittika or krittz_

 _This is a duo stry or os I don't know for sure but jo bhi ho.._

 _Yea stry ka jo theme hey uss plot ka idea mujhe ek aur fandom se aya. Woha yea ek adult story tha with T rating I reformed it to fit the K+ rating._

 _This is totally an AU,_ _ **where duo are not CID officer. Abhijeet is a renowned businessman with lots of money..one of the most ten wealthiest in Mumbai at the young age of 29. Arrogant and mostly disliked by all except his only friend. People's behaviour with him is mostly good but because of his Money. He is himself lonely and his arrogance is the shield he uses against everyone except Aditya**_

 ** _Dr. Aditya is as usual Abhijeet's friend and doctor aged 29 who has now moved to Australia for six months for some conference, he is not in regular contact with his friend both are busy. Occasionally they ring each other once or maybe twice in two weeks. This story is in sixth month of Aditya's visit to Australia._**

 ** _Rocky here is just a name..not the one we have seen in the show. Now you all may ask why I'm using Rocky's name.. You will get to know that in the story later. I can't reveal is Abhijeet's right hand in business. But details…lets see in the story_**

 ** _Rajat and Vineet is making a guest appearance in this story but being AU they are also not CID officer but attached to some business._**

 ** _Oh you all must be wondering y I haven't said anything about Daya, he is Abhijeet's bro..friend and…. Rest you will get to know_**

 ** _To even if this don't reach your expectations please spare a minute to read_** **.**

 **''Happiness is nothing more than good health and a bad memory'' -Albert Schweitzer**

Harsh white light was the first thing that greeted him when he opened his eyes, causing him to wince and shut them again. He blinked several times, trying to make sense of his surroundings. The place was all white, empty save for the rhythmic, mechanical peep peep peep filling up the space. He discovered that his attempt to look to the side was an unwise decision when something in the back of his head throbbed, sending sharp pain through his entire skull. He barely suppressed a scream, whole body hurting with his jerking movement.

Through the slow pain settling into him, he glanced down at himself; he was dressed in a light blue gown, the material had a papery feeling to it and he was hit by the realization that he was in a hospital.

A few seconds passed and he sensed something off; he had no recognition of being admitted, no memory of how he'd ended up here. Judging by the way his eyes were trying to bulge and escape his skull, and the pain through his leaden limbs, an accident was his best guess.

He couldn't get his voice to work and the button to call for someone was too far away out of his reach. His inability to make sense of what was happening caused his breaths to go faster, and the machine attached to him started peeping quicker. Less than a minute later a doctor and a nurse were at his side, moving around and checking for what was wrong.

He tried to calm his beating heart, when heard the doctor say "relax Mr Srivastav sab thik hey…take a deep breath"

He obeyed then asked "mein apko janta hu?"

Confusion was clear in his voice.

The doctor frowned "are you alright Mr Srivastav?"

"mr Srivastav?.. Wo..kaun.."

The doctor asked, alarmed.

He considered the man for a moment; brown eyes, dark hair and fair skin. A good looking man in his early forties. He didn't recognize him.

He wanted to shake his head then thought better of it, choosing instead to stare dumbly at the doctor.

"dr Sachin Shroff..pichle 5mahine se Dr Aditya ki jagah apka regular physician"

"Dr Aditya?... Regular physician?"

The doctor's voice wavered, staring at him for long moment "apko kya yaad araha hey last?"

He or we can say Mr Srivastav broke eye contact with the doctor, as it was making him uncomfortable, opting to look at the nurse,who in turn look at the doctor and whispered "hume inki jo dost Babar hey unhe bulana cahiye"

The doctor nodded and signalled her to move and gave a expectant glance to him

He took a deep breath "mujhe..yaad…" he tried to go deep in memories but everything is totally blank "actually kuch nahi"

The doctor looked very disappointed. The nurse came back with a man following her.

"abhijeet you okay?"

The patient tried to raise himself on his elbows but failed again

The newcomer came forward "arey aram se..kaise hua yea accident?"

Dr shroff was giving an evaluating glance to Abhijeet who replied "aap kaun…aur Abhijeet…kaun"

The newcomer looked confused "what the hell…mtlb?"

Dr shroff stopped him from moving towards Abhijeet "I think Mr Srivastav ke memory loss hua…hume kuch further test krna hoga..fir.."

The newcomer looked lost.. "mtlb use kuch yaad nahi…khud ka nam…kuch nahi"

The doctor shook his head "filhal nahi…aap please Babar jaiye humare neurologist kuch test krenge fir him kuch bata payenge"

He turned to Abhijeet "you relax…neurologist will be here soon"

He moved out and the newcomer followed.

.

.

.

.

After the neurological test Abhijeet asked Dr shroff "wo jo aya tha wo mera family hey?nahi mtlb mera koi nahi hey kya?" he tried a smile and was about to continue but trailed off as he saw Shroff' face contract into a worried countenance.

''Mr. Srivastav apke parents 5 saal pehle hi guzar chuke hey''

Silence.

The previous newcomer entered.

Dr shroff continued "yea hey Rocky..Rocky sharma..apke business mey apke right hand hey"

Abhijeet turned his eyes to Rocky who gave a calm smile and said "aur tumhara Bhai…Daya"

"mera Bhai…." He tried to feel emotions associated with brother but no

Abhijeet frowned, drawing only blank pages when he tried to remember what had happened to him, how he got here. Nothing came to was talking to him but he couldn't hear,

He blurted out "wo aya nahi?"

"uska aur tumhara jhgra hua tha, wo to dosto ki sath expedition mey nikal gaya..uski baat pey to jhgra"

Abhijeet was desperately trying to remember. Atleast some face some emotions but all is can feel hands on his shoulders as Rocky leaned in closer

He tried to ask something more but he was panicking. Dr shroff ordered something while the nurse was injecting him with something, and slowly everything faded away into darkness but not before he uttered "use mat batana"

.

.

Dr shroff looked at Rocky "kya hum sahi…"

"you know how Abhijeet is..correct?"

"per…"

"shroff you will get what you need…you need it right?"

Dr shroff sighed "aur Daya?"

Rocky smiled.

.

.

.

.

Dr shroff paced in his cabon room, back and forth, back and forth till his leg muscles felt like they were about to fall off. He wasn't close enough to Abhijeet to know anything significant about his private life, but what he knew about him was only making his task seem harder. The young, but successful, CEO was known to be arrogant and ruthless, and worst of all friendless. His emergency contact was his right hand man, who coolly informed the doctor about something he is not ready but he cant back out due to his own reasons

He tried contacting dr Aditya but his colleges informed him to be unavailable for coming two weeks. In the meantime he have to decide if to agree with Rocky or not

Oh who is he kidding he already agreed with him.

He had heard about Mr Srivastav's affair with his personal secretary so took his liberty to call her but she just coolly informed that she is not in duty now and in absence of Abhijeet her duty is to assist Rocky. The doctor got that this affair is a profitable business not a relationship.

The detached manner in which she handled the situation proved the rumors about Abhijeet, being hated by everyone who knew him, to be true

So now he have to wait for return of brother.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Acha for this story Daya is not in his gentle giant abtar but if anyone remember him from his very first appearance in CID, wearing a coat innocent face. I don't know the epi name but I can find the image if anyone wants. Ab is story may Daya usi type dekhta hey. And Abhijeet looks like just before Tasha era.**_

 _ **So lagvag 9 years difference**_

 **Duo sun** yea Daya ka role hi to plot twist hey so can't reveal BTW mujhe ek baat batao apko mere story bahut kharap lagta hey kya? Mera jo beta reader hey and also my inspiration and my fav critics usko apne aisa kyu kaha ki wo mere stry ka criticism krna chor dey…k mujhe nahi pata why you say so but ager unhone guide nahi kiya sayed mein story na kar pau..mera incomplete story bhi isliye incomplete hey bcz she was not comfy with that.. So ager apko mere story se prob hey to direct bolo

 **Kirti, Luvcidduodosti, Rai** concept is different and also dangerous…last mey readers se kahi jute na Khana pare…

 **Jyoti, Minimicky, Misti, Sikhs,Guest, Priya Abhi, Priyanka** thank you

 **APA** no not actually gray shaded but a complicated character and khadoos😉

 _Meine thora aur reviews expect kiye they after all itne din bad wapas ayu_ _but kaha ho app sab.. I'm sad_

 _To even if this don't reach your expectations please spare a minute to read._

* * *

 _ **''Happiness is nothing more than good health and a bad memory'' -Albert Schweitzer**_

When Abhijeet woke up again, it was to the muffled voices of what sounded like an argument outside his door. He couldn't make out what was being said but he suspected one of the voices belong to the person who was with him in the morning.

Abhijeet tried to sit up, and only managed a pathetic motion that jolted his battered body. He realized that he wasn't in the same place he was in earlier, for one; he wasn't attached to a heart monitor anymore, and this room was more spacious than the previous one.

His right arm was hooked to an IV line, and on the same side, an uncomfortable looking plastic chair sat unoccupied. There was a window that informed him of the nightfall, and a small door, which he assumed led to a bathroom. The left side by his bed was taken up by a small nightstand, and someone had placed fresh flowers for him there, alongside a jug of water and a glass.

The conversation outside died and as the door handle turned, he felt like the time slowed down, his heart beats were loud in his ears but they weren't fast. He was scared; scared of meeting whoever was behind the door and not recognizing him. May be his brother whom he can't recall.

The door opened, and in walked a lean but tall boy nearly 6 feet with exhaustion etched into every feature of his face, shoulders slumped down. He looked like a deer caught in a trap when he locked eyes with Abhijeet, as if he had no clue how to act..

the boy was frozen in spot. Abhijeet searched his mind for anything, desperately trying to recall anything that might connect him to the angel standing at the foot of his bed. He came out empty handed.

He looked at the boy carefully.

He looked younger than him by about 7-8 years at least.. So may be this is the brother he is missing in his mind.

"ehhh" he started lamely

But that was enough to snap the boy out of his haze.

''Abhi'' He wheezed, then he marched the rest of the space between them, carelessly throwing himself at Abhijeet

''Abhi'' Abhijeet grunted under the boy's weight, in a normal condition Abhijeet wouldn't have a problem supporting the skinny boy, but his whole body was aching.

''I'm sorry!'' The boy jerked back, cheeks burning up with embarrassment.

Abhijeet found his lips curving at the enduring boy, who smiled back at him shyly. Abhijeet swallowed, time to bite the bullet.

''Who are you?''

The boy paled, blinking at Abhijeet several times. He stared and stared then shook his head, he took in a shuddering breath; trying to compose himself, and failed miserably. He was trembling like a leaf as if scared for his life, hesitating on the words every time his lips parted to let them out.

Abhijeet felt something crushing his inside

''Daya'' The boy finally said.

Abhijeet remembered Rocky's words **'"aur tumhara Bhai…Daya"**

''Listen, wo Daya…mein...'' He had no idea what he was supposed to say. What would he tell the stranger at his hospital bed who said he was his brother? Yeah, no. Nothing came to mind.

Luckily, the door to the room opened, and the doctor from this morning entered. He gave Abhijeet a smile and stood beside his bed

"to aap kaise feel kr rahe hey ab?"

"awesome" he replied sarcastically

But there's truth in there

his head wasn't aching like it was when he first woke up, and despite the discomfort of the bandage around his head and whatever the fuck was plastered on his cheek, he was mostly okay.

''Mr. Srivastav, you have been in a car accident around this time yesterday. Do you remember anything?'' The doctor asked.

''No.''

The doctor nodded and explained to Abhijeet how he got here, his current condition regarding physical injury and his amnesia.

''We can't know for sure how bad it is,'' Doctor Shroff informed him apologetically. ''I need you to answer some questions for me. Are you up for it?''

''Sure.''

The doctor started asking him what he considered to be bullshit questions, his full name, his current address, his occupation. All of which is unknown to him. He was also asked to repeat some weird ass sentences, which he answered and the doctor nodded at him.

He sat emotionless through another agonizing half an hour of questions - during which Daya has sat down beside him and unknowingly had held his hand dutifully - the doctor declared that yes he had indeed lost his memories

Then moved out with instruction to take it easy or whatever.

The doctor then turned to Daya and explained to him what Abhijeet needed in the upcoming days. He told them, with a somewhat genuine regret, that Abhijeet was not going to get his memory back.

''We'll see if you can eat so we can remove the IV. We'll keep you overnight to monitor your vitals, if all is well, you'll be able to go home tomorrow,''

Doctor Shroff babbled some more about when to remove the stitches on the back of his head, but he toned him out, focusing entirely on the newly discovered relation… a big brother…he is a big brother.. So he must have few responsibility.. His kid brother is around 21-22.. So he must be a responsible adult.

But what.. How.. Does anyone have a handbook about how to cope with relations when you don't know about them even about yourself.

He came back from his musings hearing "Abhi tum thik ho?"

Abhi… so his brother calls him Abhi not bhaiya.. No this is not the most important things to be bothered with now but his mind got stuck with that.

He looked at Daya who is looking at him with wide expressive eyes which has concern fear and tiredness in it. He is still waiting for the answers.. Right

"to tum mujhe Abhi bulate ho.."

Daya looked confused then nodded and answered in a small voice "wo mummy papa tumhe bachpan mey Abhi bulate they to meine wo pick kr liya..fir kabhie change nahi kiya.."

"tumhara aur mera difference.. Mtlb age.."

"8 years 5months"

Abhijeet nodded

After a uncomfortable stretch of silence Abhijeet started "tum apne bareme kuch bataoge..mtlb I know this is weird per…"

Daya was sitting uncomfortably in the chair now shifted for what seemed tenth time "mere bareme…apne bareme nahi puchke mere bareme puchu rahe ho?"

Abhijeet shifted a bit, "tumhare bareme janunga to apne bareme kuch to automatic jan jaunga na…"

Daya opened his mouth but looked away again then started fidgeting with his hands "you're taking this well"

Abhijeet sighed "nahi…sach kahu to I'm panicking.. But panic will not help me..I feel like I'm going to have a meltdown. But nervous breakdown is never a solution"

Daya smiled ruefully "you and your logic..mujhe to lagta hey duniya khatam hone ko hoga aur tum logical way mey end kaise ho Sakta hey wo sochoge"

Abhijeet can't help it..he burst out laughing..

Daya looked up…and kept staring at his face as if he is seeing something entirely foreign…

Abhijeet controlled himself and asked "Kya kabhie haste nahi dekha kya mujhe?"

Daya looked down and shifted in his chair, looking for all the world like he wanted the ground to open up and swallow him.

Then started in a flow.

''We had a fight two days ago, and I left the house. Spent the night at a friend's place, I didn't know you were that angry. I mean we have fights all the time and I thought...nahi not thought.. Mein sure tha tum call karoge aur permission de doge…yea wapas bula loge..'' Daya stopped talking suddenly, taking deep calming breaths. Abhijeet remembered Rocky mentioning something like that but he want to hear in details.. He continued looking at Daya expectantly

Daya started again "per tumne call nahi kiya..I was so angry..mein expedition ke liye nikal gaya…wo to woha Rocky ka call aya to…tum humesha mujhe studies fir business uss planned road mey dekhna cahte they aur mein…free spirit"

Abhijeet nodded "koi bhi bara bhai yeahi cahega na?"

Daya looked at Abhijeet and nodded slowly then looked down. Abhijeet can't see his face but can feel the soft shiver in his body.

"Daya…Kya parte ho tum?"

"kuch..nahi.." Daya's voice is muffled..

"What. Per tumhe dekh ke to college.."

"im 21.."

"wo.. To graduation complete.. Ab kuch aur.."

"nahi..mein ..college drop…college drop out"

"kya..kyun.."

Daya's shivering increased.. "mein..mein…wo …tum…bhaiya.." and he started sniffling

Abhijeet figured it must be something emotionally painful for both of them and mentioning it made Daya distressed.

He don't know if he is the responsible one back then or someone else.. He don't care

All he can feel is a flare of anger in his chest, something almost protective bursting inside of him; he wanted to personally punch whoever caused Daya to sound this distressed. Huh!

He don't know this man a few minutes earlier and now..

He looked towards Daya who is butting his lips.

He tried to sit up but as expected failed so extended his left arm the free one with a call "Daya"

His own voice seemed so foreign to him. The soft loving voice.. Is it his?!

Daya looked up..

''I'm so sorry, Abhi. I'm so, so sorry.'' And tears were flowing now ''I'm really sorry, Mein rona nahi'' he hiccupped and his shoulders shook

He wiped his eyes harshly. Abhijeet felt like this was more Daya reacting to some unseen future than the question he asked. And why the hell is he so upset about crying.. Come on someone from your family has forgotten you completely that gave you right to cry. To breakout in complete sobs. Panicking.. And angst. The whole nine yards

He himself is feeling a need to cry from when he woke up. But now the need subsided and a protective urge has flared up..

Maybe he don't need the handbook.. He has all the big brother instinct in him. Inbuilt

''Daya..dekho mere taraf….'' He called, wet eyes met him, those were terrified

Abhijeet felt that he must be a very bad brother in the past. No maybe the memories gone is not all bad. Maybe it's a second chance!

And so he smiled. His own eyes wet, opening his arms for the boy. Daya's eyes widened as if he couldn't believe something so normal can happen. But within a second he jumped on the bed and hide his face in Abhijeet's chest and whispered "maaf kr dena mujhe pls…"

This hug is not forceful nor the careless one Daya gave upon entering.. This is a needy one. Daya hides his face completely in his chest like he is scared to face things outside..

Abhijeet started rubbing his scalp "sab thik ho jayega..kuch nahi hoga mere bacha..sshh..acha nahi puchta kuch thik hey na..hmm..jo dill kare bolna…"

Daya sat on the bed and relaxed but his face didn't came out from the hiding place.. Abhijeet tried to pull away but he whimpered so Abhijeet let it be. But his mind wondering why is Daya apologizing and for what

But whatever may be he believe what he said everything will be all right.. He can see the lights…


	3. Chapter 3

**Will answer all the review in next chapter**

 **Sorry**

 **And please spare a minute to** read.

* * *

''Happiness is nothing more than good health and a bad memory'' -Albert Schweitzer

 _Aditya came out of the conference room.. Three more weeks to go. He pulled out his cell and looked at the date. He didn't get a new number after coming here so he was with no contact with his homeland_

 _He had called Abhijeet once from the hotel phone but Abhijeet informed him he was about to go to some meeting or something for few days so now no one was there to call_

Abhijeet entered the unknown home, no its his own. But still its unknown _to_ him. Its more awkward than he has anticipated.. What should he expect, how to feel homely..

They had released him in the morning, Daya making sure to take his prescription and write down everything the doctor said. Abhijeet was scheduled for another checkup a week later, on the same day he was to get rid of the sutures in his head.

Rocky drove them back to Abhijeet place, chatting about crap that Abhijeet had zero interest in.. Yea its his business and according to Rocky he was very interested in it. But he is not really feeling any interest

He sat at backseat with Daya and Rocky in front.

Daya was glancing at him periodically but he was concentrating on the passing scenery trying to gather his thoughts. Rocky stopped the car in front of a pharmacy, saying they didn't get all the meds from hospital.

After Rocky went in the pharmacy Daya turned to Abhijeet " Abhi"

"hmm"

"I know tumhe odd lag raha per..kuch..sab thik.."

Abhijeet turned back to Daya "arey mein thik hu..bas bore ho raha tha business ki batoon se"

Daya was looking at him with amazement

Abhijeet smiled "aur kitna dur hey gher"

.

.

.

When they arrived, naturally Abhijeet allowed daya to do everything, lead him up the building and opening the door, and Abhijeet was surprised to see that everything looked unknown to him.

He was looking around trying to find anything that he can recognize but in vain

After a grand tour through the house Abhijeet found numerous photos, some single some group, the person in them was introduced by Daya

But there's only one picture of Daya and Abhijeet together. Some separate photos of Daya is present, but none of their childhood, not on wall nor in the album Daya had given. Abhijeet leaned back on the couch in the bedroom "Daya"

Daya was arranging the meds on the side table replied "ha"

"Hum dono ka koi photo nahi hey Bachpan ka?"

"wo…nahi"

"kyun..aur mummy papa ka?"

Daya bit his lips "nahi.. Wo ek album tha, wo mil nahi raha..tum sab kuch itna arrange kr k rakhte ho ki.."

Abhijeet sighed "bas yadein hi sambhal k na rakh paya," after a paused he asked "ma papa kaise they,hum messe kaun they unke favorite?"

Daya shook his head "wo..mein chota mujhe Jayda lad dikhate they..per tum bahut ache bete they"

Abhijeet was looking at him keenly, Daya smiled tightly "kuch cheez bad ke liye bhi rehne do..mein lunch ka kuch krta hu, tumne cook ko churwa diya tha.. Naya kal a jayega"

Abhijeet smiled "bahut kuch hey na janne ko,isliye sab ek bar mey hi..mere bareme to tum sab kuch hi jante hoge to tumhe hi"

Daya was stacking some magazines when hearing this he froze and the whole stack dropped from his hand

Abhijeet stood up and hurried to Daya "arey kya hua..tum thik ho?"

Daya turned to Abhijeet with wide expressive eyes, Abhijeet softly called "kya hua?"

Data shook his head in negative, Abhijeet felt many question arising inside him but found the innocent eyes in front of him is stopping him from asking those

He let go and instead said "khane ka kya keh rahe they"

Daya took a deep breath and got a grip "ha lata hu mein"

.

.

After lunch Daya was stacking dishes when Abhijeet started "tum wapas college join koroge"

Daya turned looking bewildered with this sudden declaration "kya?"

"dekho mein business wagera dekhne ke layek nahi hu ab..to tumhe hi sab dekhna hoga na..to business join kroge..per education jaruri hey in the long run to parai bhi complete krna hoga"

Daya was looking at Abhijeet shocked, Abhijeet felt strange

Was it such a bad brother that this small statement made Daya so shocked? Had he never cared for Daya?

After a pause Daya said in small vulnerable voice "mein firse parai.."

Abhijeet frowned, as Daya explained earlier Daya was not fond of studies then why is he looking so hopeful

"Daya..tum parna cahte they to chore kyun?"

Daya sighed and hide his eyes, "nahi wo..tab interested tha nahi..per bas ab lagta hey.. To ager problem na ho to.."

Abhijeet pressed his shoulder "bilkul problem nahi..to tum sab pata.."

"mein distance mey karunga..ab college wagera jana firse.."

"ha fir business bhi.."

Daya abruptly cut him "mujhe business nahi ata"

"Arey Rocky to hey wo tumhe.."

"nahi mein..mein nahi ho Sakta involve business mey"

He was looking caged

Abhijeet felt at loss, but nodded. "to parai.."

Daya smiled "arey thora time to do..".

.

.

.

.

.

After the removal of his stitches, Abhijeet was somehow settled, feeling like today was a good day. He would have to work tomorrow, Daya didn't agree to join business- but he didn't want to think about it. He left the hospital in a light mood and got into his car. On a second thought, he decided to go pick Daya up from his center.

Yes Daya is taking evening classes in the university and today is his second day.

He didn't agree to use any of the cars but took auto. Abhijeet felt that may be he had hurt Daya's ego earlier may be that's why Daya is not ready to take any help from him

Yes there's a distance between them, he can feel it.

But he can feel care concern radiating from his brother

He had spend the last week playing catch up, after hiring a professional hacker to open his emails and his laptop because Daya only knew the bank account number nothing else.

He felt it may be natural, after all Daya is not involved in business. He re-studied deals he made when he was a CEO, read the files of his employees, skimmed over their condition in the market. He rarely ever left his office, save for the times when he needed to eat.

He knew he was hiding but he couldn't help it.

He was due back to work in two days, and even though he was damn sure he could do everything required of him as a CEO technically, he didn't trust himself as a person, he don't even know himself how on the earth can he know and run a business.

He don't know how to treat his employees, how to attend meeting, so many things.

But in between all this he have seen what a relation is. He was busy in files and accounts, dinner- lunch forgotten.

But his brother is there to force him in eating.

After a stressful day he is having a dull headache, he don't have to mention it, ginger tea or pills and a soft pair of hand pressing his head is present there

He was seriously panicking yesterday. He got a good grip on the knowledge of his company but his mind is not ready.

 _ **Abhijeet was pacing up and down in the study, its late at night but he can't sleep.**_

 _ **Two more days.**_

 _ **Office**_

 _ **Job**_

 _ **No he will not go, he don't want to leave the security of this home.**_

 _ **He sat down on the chair clutching his hair**_

 _ **"mein nahi kr paunga,mein itna sab..nahi..ager mein sab vul jau to..koi mujse kuch puche to..mein..kaise..nahi hoga"**_

 _ **He stopped with a voice "kr paoge"**_

 _ **He turned to the voice "tum?"**_

 _ **Daya came inside "ha mein..kya bole ja rahe they?"**_

 _ **Abhijeet looked down, Daya pulled a chair and sat in front of Abhijeet "tum kr paoge Abhi, aur kisne kaha tum akele ho..mein jaunga tumhare sath"**_

 _ **"nahi..tera class hey na ..mein..mein manage kr"**_

 _ **"nahi tum asehi pressure mey rahoge..mein to jaunga hi"**_

 _ **Abhijeet smiled faintly**_

 _ **Daya grabbed his palm "Abhi.."**_

 _ **"mujhe bahut ghabrahat ho raha hey..lag raha hey andhere mey chal…" he bit his lips and closed his eyes tightly**_

 _ **Daya pressed his palms "Abhi jindegi mey kabhie kabhie to andhera ata hey..per har andhere ki bad ek ujala bhi hota hey"**_

 _ **Abhijeet looked at Daya, who smiled sweetly "bas apni ankhe khol k age baro saree andhera jhata se hat jayega"**_

 _ **Abhijeet looked at him hopefully, Daya nodded**_

 _ **Abhijeet took a deep breath And smiled**_

 _ **Daya got up pulling Abhijeet along "chalo ab sone chalo"**_

 _ **"nahi abhie neend.."**_

 _ **"chalo neend ko mein bula dunga..ayo to"**_

 _ **Both entered Abhijeet's room and signaled him on bed**_

 _ **Abhijeet follows his instruction and lied down. But he didn't close his eyes**_

 _ **"ankh khol k neend kaise ayegi?"**_

 _ **"pata nahi ankhe bandh krte hi bahut ajeeb se cheez dikhne lagta hey..ajeeb.."**_

 _ **Daya hesitated for a moment then sat on the bed beside Abhijeet's head**_

 _ **"Ab bandh karo ankhe"**_

 _ **Abhijeet frowned but followed. Daya started running his fingers through his hairs**_

 _ **Abhijeet don't even know when he had moved to dreamland.**_

He reached the centre and after parking the car came out,looking here and there he noticed his brother standing on the sidewalk busy on call.

He started moving towards him.

.

.

Daya shook his head although the person on phone can't see him

"nahi mein aisa nahi kr sakta..ha pata hey mujhe meine kya kaha tha,per usmey yea nahi tha ki mein unhe nuqsan pahuchau physically.. Tumhe pata bhi hey wo kitne helpless.. Nahi..I'm not going soft..wo hardheaded ghamandi ho yea jo mujhe dikh raha wo ho..I don't care.. Mein use na nuqsan pahuchaunga na tumhe yea krne dunga,humara deal yea nahi tha"

He cut the call and taking a deep breath turned back.

Abhijeet was standing there looking tensed

* * *

 **Please r and r**

 **I will reply to all of you later and I know there's lots of loopholes but I was just trying to write some emotions so logical peoples ko acha na lage to kan pakar ke maafi**


	4. Chapter 4

**will reply to all of you later and I know there's lots of loopholes but I was just trying to write some emotions so logical peoples ko acha na lage to kan pakar ke maafi**

Daya uttered a low "Abhi" he gave a faint smile

Abhijeet nodded, Daya walked towards him, his smile turning unsure as he stood in front of him. Abhijeet stared at the two feet between them, at the awkward stance Daya assumed.

"Kya hua tumhe acha nahi laga mein yeaha aya?"

"Nahi..nahi mtlb haan..tum..kab.."

"Arey doctor se hoke sidha yeaha hi aya hu..koi kuch thik se batata hi nahi..commerce ka part dhundte dhundte thaq gaya yaar..ajeeb college hey"

Daya took a deep breath "wo to isliye muh fulaye ho"

"mein muh nahi fulata.." he made a face. Daya smirked "acha per muh banate jarur ho"

Abhijeet scowled

Daya shook his head and picked his backpack "chale gher?"

Abhijeet nodded. Both started walking towards the car, when Daya asked "kya kaha doctor ne?"

"kya kahega stitches Kate..aur ek dawai badal diya..aur"

"dawai badla?..( Daya stopped abruptly and turned to Abhijeet resulting in halting from Abhijeet's side) kaunse dawai? Aur naya kaunse diye..do..dikhao mujhe..tumne khaya to nahi na..kis liye hey wo dawai?"

Abhijeet was looking at Daya with open mouth "Daya tum itne hyper kyun…"

"arey mujhe wo dawai se bahut lethargy ho raha tha to power kam kr diya..per tum itne tensed kyun…"

Daya took a deep breath and looked away, he was busy in hiding his eyes while answering "kyun apne Bhai ki tabiyet ka khoj khabar lene ka haq nahi?"

Abhijeet shook his head "per aise?"

"to wo bhi formality krke krna hoga?"

Abhijeet just sighed "gher chale?"

Daya gave a sigh of relief and started walking towards the car

.

While driving the car Abhijeet gave Daya a side away glance "bahar se kuch khane ko leley?"

Daya was looking outside turned to Abhijeet "tumhe mere banaye khana pasand nahi?"

Abhijeet shook his head "wo khana hey?"

Daya gave a pout, Abhijeet smiled "adh jale ..yea pake hi nahi.. Tumhe khana banana nahi ata.."

"ha to cook ko tum hi ne vagaya na.."

"wo cook hey? Yea koi bideshi khane ki ambassador?"

Daya looked at Abhijeet with full eyes in amazement

Abhijeet wriggled his eyebrows questioningly

Daya shrugged "tum humesha bideshi khana hi pasand krte they.. Achanaq"

He stopped in between

Abhijeet kept silent for few second then said "may be I'm getting a second chance"

Daya sighed and leaned back

Soon they reached a supermarket, Daya turned to Abhijeet who sighed "tumse go to cooking hone se rahi..mein kuch banata hu.."

"Tum?"

Abhijeet glared

Daya raised his hand in surrender and followed Abhijeet

Abhijeet was busy studying packets of spices when Daya was studying him intently

Does he know this person? Is he the same person he knew?

But is he himself the same person whom he was?

He is changed.. That's the reason he got hyper today. No he is in the scheme but can't go through this now

His train of thought stopped with a voice "jee aap kaun.."

He turned to the voice and found a man of Abhijeet's age standing in front of Abhijeet with a confused face

Abhijeet is looking clearly uncomfortable, Daya moved nearer "kya hua Abhi?"

"wo..yea puch rahe they if I'm alright now office kab se araha hu..to bas mein puch raha tha ki yea kaun.."

Daya turned to the person and asked "jee aap?"

"aap kaun?"

Abhijeet came forward "yea Daya hey mera Bhai"

"aapke Bhai?per apke to kisi Bhai ka kabhie nahi suna..you used to say siblings are biggest rival"

Daya took a step back. His face had turned pale, and eyes were downcast

Abhijeet suddenly felt a lot of anger "aap ho kaun aur aapko kisne haq diya ki aap.."

The person shrugged "you are acting strange man..I think I'm interrupting some deal..that's why you are so protective.. Is it?"

"deal..matlb..Bhai..fir deal..what the hell are you speaking of"

Daya placed a hand on Abhijeet's arm "Abhi…chalo please"

Abhijeet didn't waste a minute and started walking towards the exit pulling Daya along

After entering the car Abhijeet gripped the steering tightly

He is taking harsh breaths grinding his teeths

Daya was silent in the passenger seat lost in his thought

After few minutes he realized the car is not moving so he turned to the driver found Abhijeet gripping the steering in white knuckle grip grinding his teeth,his vein on the forehead throbbing visibly

Daya immediately forgot his self pity and turned to Abhijeet completely "Abhi..hey Abhi"

He touched Abhijeet's shoulder but didn't get any response. He pressed a little and felt a low shiver going through Abhijeet's body

Daya rubbed his back "abhi…"

Abhijeet looked at Daya with pain filled eyes "daya koi bhi ake mujhe ab kuch bhi kahega hey na? Mere pass to apne muscle memory ki alawa aur kuch nahi.. Ab koi bhi kuch bhi kahega hey na?"

Daya really was at loss what to say

Abhijeet grabbed his hand "bol na..kyun kaha usne tu mera Bhai nahi..mera to aur koi nahi wo tujhe bhi kyun.."

Daya felt like someone punched him direct in the heart he wrapped his arm around the shaking shoulder "arey usne koi galti kiya hoga..mein hu na tumhare pass itna ghabra kyun rahe ho haan.."

Abhijeet looked at him hopefully, Daya nodded assuringly "acha ab tum ayo..mein drive krta hu..thora aram krlo..itna stress thik nahi kaha na doctor ne"

Abhijeet silently obeyed

Daya started the car,his heart hammering wildly in his chest

 **R and R**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hi**_

 _ **I don't know if I'm seriously back but today I'm in a mood to write**_

 _ **Don't know why or if the mood will stay or not but I'm now continuing**_

 _ **Logic bilkul mat dhundo, kyuki Jo soch ke meine likhna start kiya tha yea Jo chronology socha tha WO sab mein bhul chuki hu. Naye tarah se soch yea bana rahi hu**_

 _ **So let's enjoy**_

* * *

Abhijeet grew addicted to this new life, coming back to a real home after a whole day of tough job. A real home to his family. No bad day could stand against the power of a boyish smile, or heartfelt laughter.

Two week was all it took, and Abhijeet was so satisfied with this life he never even miss his memories except during job hours

Today again he is at Daya's institute waiting for his brother when some of their common people nods a acknowledging nod to him

"abhi" he hear a excited voice to his left and turned to find Daya standing there with two of his friends one of which is a girl

Abhijeet raised a eyebrow then greeted them with a smile

"tum log chalo mein ata hu"

Daya turned to both of them with a stubborn look

They both moved nodding

Daya turned to Abhijeet "to aj kam itni jaldi khatam.."

"tumne apne dosto se nahi milaya mujhe?"

Daya sensed a insecure tone in Abhijeet's voice so turned to him with "abhi.."

"mujhe yaad nahi to social life bhi nahi per hi hello to.."

"abhi tum..kya yaar..WO log utna koi dost nahi they..WO to vineet aur Maya..mujhe jab koi best friend milega na sabse pehle tumhe milaunga thik hey.."

Abhijeet nodded distracted

"abhi…"

"hmm"

"thik ho na?"

"pata nahi aj office mey accounts dekh raha tha.. Tabhie" they both reached the car and got in Abhijeet again stopped.

He was about to stop the car when Daya prompted "tabhie?"

"Kuch garbar tha account mey to Rocky ko bulane wala tha per intercom kam nahi kr raha tha..mein khud hi Rocky ki cabin..woha Rocky call mey tha..WO koi Mr Raman Shetty ki baat kr raha tha"

Daya's face lost all the colors, he gulped and looked at Abhijeet's face keenly who is looking confused

"Yea Raman Shetty.. Mein..mujhe kuch ajeeb sa laga…mein kisi aise ko janta hu?..Rocky ne kaha WO uska personal call tha..fir mein kaise..per WO nam..mein..Daya bol na"

Daya felt a stinging in his eyes "abhi tum kitne logo ko jante ho..to is nam ke bhi kisi admi ko jante hoge…aur tum Bhai yaad nahi araha janne wale yaad arahe ha?"

Abhijeet looked at Daya for few seconds then nodded "ha janta hu sayed..ajayega yaad..itna soch kyun.."

He started the car, after few seconds said in a mischievous tone "waise koi jal raha hey"

Daya frowned then got the matter and gave a punch to his arm "mujhe kya pari hey jalne ki..Jise cahe yaad karo..mujhe kya!"

"acha thik hey jaise tere marji..waise sun aj na Hume ek party mey Jana hey..ek bahut bars deal hua to jiske sath deal hua WO party throw kr rahe hey ..fresh hoke dono niklenge"

"nahi…" Daya's loud & abrupt reaction made Abhijeet look at him

Daya calmed a bit with "nahi mtlb kal test hey to mujhe parna hey..aur mein business etc mey interest nahi rakhta to aise parties kabhie attend nahi krta.."

"Oh..thik hey fir kabhie challenge"

"mtlb tum nahi jaoge?"

"nahi.."

"kyun"

"mujhe nahi Jana bas"

"arey business ki party hey mein kya karunga ..per tum to ja sakte hona"

Abhijeet didn't reply

Daya made a face but kept the conversation on hold till they reached home

But after few minutes Abhijeet himself started "pehle bhi nahi jate they?"

Daya smiled wistfully "nahi"

"ek baat puchu?"

"hmm pucho..aise kya baat hey"

"mein…wo pehle wala mein..WO kya bahut bura Bhai tha.."

"what?"

"nahi bas..kuch nahi.. Asehi.."

They both were totally silent till they reached home.

And after an awkward evening followed by a silent dinner in which both are distracted both retreated to their respective room.

Daya sat on his bed and pulled out his cell, dialled a number and started directly "tum apne jasoos aur apne messenger ko mere university mat veja karo..WO mere personal area hey..woha mein yea sab nahi krunga"

Listening something from other side he pressed his teeth "nahi.. Mein na apna maqsad vul sakta hu na wo badla..aur na mein mukar raha hu humare deal se..per tumhare WO jasoos ko keh dena mujhe dhamki na dey..mujhe kisise dhamki sunne ki adat nahi hey..aur ha tumhare messenger ko keh dena use WO signed documents mil jayenge..waise abhi…mera Matlab Abhijeet ko Raman Shetty ka nam pata chala..(his tone turned tensed) bahut restless tha.."

He listened to some more then said "pata nahi..per kya hum sach mey sahi..I know I know mein sab Jan ke hi raji hua..per WO waisa nahi hey…"

He heard something from other side and growled "faltu ki bateein mat krna..mein unki jagah kisiko nahi deraha..khair parso taq documents mil jayenge"

He cut the call and tossed the phone on bed and remained seated in silence

After few minutes he was about to get up when his eyes fall on the bedside calendar "kal to abhi ka check up hey..per mera to sach mey test hey..acha test ki bad chala jaunga..mujhe bhi to janna hey yaaddash wapas ayegi bhi…yea...kyuki na aye to WO jabab mein kaise dunga.."

He got up.

Was about to go to washroom when heard something from other room

He strained his ears..

The walls are thin..so he can hear the strangled grasps

"Abhi.."

He rushed to the other room and upon entering found Abhijeet on bed in sleep grasping for air while moving restlessly.

Daya frowned and was about to touch him when he woke with a grasp of "nahi"

He sat up on the bed but didn't notice Dayain the room he was still in a trance

"abhi?"

Abhijeet looked up, his face wet with tears

Daya immediately sat on the bed "kya hua tumhe..haan? Sarr mey dard to nahi..tabiyet thik hey na? Arey bolo to"

Abhijeet didn't answered just hugged Daya tightly and rested his head on his shoulder

Daya although confused returned the hug

"Abhi..kya hua haan.."

"sapna.."

"sapna? Bura sapna dekha tumne..kya dekha haa?"

Abhijeet shook his head but Daya forcefully separated him "abhi humesha yea avoidance tactics nahi chalta..kya chal raha tumhare dimag mey.. Pehle meine apne dosto se nahi milaya soch k insecure feel kr rahe they.. Fir WO bura Bhai wali baat aur Ab ek sapna dekha itna ghabra gaye …pichle kuch dino se bhi bahut jyada affectionate..for the loss of words you were acting but clingy..it's so not like you..tum to bilkul confidence se vara kisi baat se nahi darne.."

Abhijeet burst out "ha I'm not like my old self.. Kya Karu nahi pata kaisa tha mein..to kya karu..ha hu insecure, lagta hey darr..tum jis bhai se wakif they WO kho gaya stayed marr gaya ( Daya flinches) to darr lagta hey ager mein WO na ban paya ager mein kuch na ban paya..tum pure duniya ko jante ho..mein to kuch bhi nahi..nahi miss krta mein apne memories.. Weird lagta hey purani cheeze sochne jau to..per aj ki yea pal kho jaye to miss karunga..piche mur k dhundu to tanhai sa lgta hey kuch na jante hue bhi USS tanhai ki darr se ..clingy haan? Over affectionate.. ( he was breathing heavily, still crying.. Daya tried to touch him but he pushed him) har pal aisa lagta hey ki cahe jitna concern dikhao hum dono mey bahut so duriya hey.. Pehle pehle tum uneasy they per emotions to dikhate they ab to sab kuch avoid krte ho..meine hi kuch kiya hoga pehle..per mujhe nahi pata na to mein Kaise thik karu..mujhe laga ( his loud voice turned low) sayed meine tumhe kabhie pyar hi nahi dikhaya..mujhe nahi malum mein kaisa Bhai tha.. Sayed tum mujhe bahut irritated bhi..per mera to na koi dost hey na koi aur..sab..to.."

Daya was sitting there stunned

After few second of composing himself he asked "kya sapna dekha?"

Abhijeet smiled bitterly

"sapna bhi yaadon ki tarah hey andhere se chupke bar krta hey..koi mujhe dhoka deke..I don't know.. Office tha ek..mein kisise keh raha tha mein is dhoke ka badla lunga..koi aur mujhe jabardasti leke jaraha hey..mein..police station gaya..fir fir ek dead body..mein..court mey..aur ek bacha .. Bahut apna..mujhe kuch keh raha tha..bahut bahut dard hua..kyun …mein..mujhe nahi pata"

He grabbed his head and sat silently

Daya thought over the dream for few seconds

But seriously can't pay enough attention as he noticed the shakes coming from Abhijeet

He came nearer and placed a hand on his back "abhi.."

Abhijeet didn't look up

Daya called softly "naraj ho?"

Abhijeet shook his head in no

Daya sighed. So many things came to his mind but something didn't allow him to say those words

The broken scared person sitting in front of him once again tugged all the emotional strings in him.

But from last one and half week he had built a wall with no gaps for real emotions. So how this turmoil of emotions is surrounding him now

May be the wall is not so carefully constructed as he thought

He took a deep breath and slowly rubbed Abhijeet's back "abhi..tum akele nahi ho dekho..mere taraf dekho.."

Abhijeet looked up with teary eyes

Daya nodded softly "tum irritate nahi krte mujhe..na koi galti kiya..WO na hum humesha se hi aise hey..no heart no heart no caring sharing.. To tumhare accident ki bad na mein darr gaya tha to bas jyada hi emotions dikhata tha, fir bas normal ho gaya per tum kya kya soch liye..aur kisne kaha tum akele ho.."

Abhijeet looked at Daya with vulnerable eyes seeking reassurance

Daya smiled calmly with "mein hu na..tumhare.. ( he paused..his heart beating with protest) Bhai aur dost"

Abhijeet smiled

Daya got up with "doctor ne Jo tumhe dawai Diya tha muscle relaxation ki WO lene ki bad to ghore bech k sote they fir yea sapna.."

Abhijeet looked sheepish "wo mein dawai..do din se.."

Daya gave him a hard look "tum doctor ho?"

Abhijeet scratched his head "wo Rocky keh raha tha aqsar memory loss ki bad dreams mey memory wapas ata hey to mein.."

Suddenly Daya felt a surge of anger "to kya tum..Rocky decide krega tumhare meds ka ab se..use hi fiqar hey tumhari..to tum.." he stopped seeing Abhijeet smiling

"Kya hey daant dikhane ka kya hua?"

"tu bahut care krta hey na meri?"

Daya stopped frozen

Then shook his head and pulled out the meds and gave them to Abhijeet with a strict "so jao"

Abhijeet followed the instruction and lied down

Daya covered him with the quilt and soon Abhijeet drifted in sleep

Daya remained standing there looking at the sleeping face

"bhaiya..I'm sorry but I can't help it..kisise to tab jabab manga jata hey na jab use jabab pata ho..use Sajah tab Diya jata hey jab use gunah pata ho..per jab insan ko khud bhagwan dusra chance dey to mein kya karu"

He moved out of the room and lied down on his bed looking at the ceiling.

.

.

.

Daya entered the cabin. He is seriously not interested in the business etc but today he is here

He wants to move faraway from the turmoil..from the tug of war in his heart

But first he needs few things

He looked around, the office is still deserted

He started opening the drawers of the old records searching for something

But something entirely different caught his attention.

A business agreement..between Raman Shetty and Abhijeet Shrivastav

He hastily read the agreement "per yea.. Yea kaise.."

Yea searched the whole drawer again getting hold of a copy of court's judgment

He bit his lips

Grabbed both the documents and moved out

He took a cab and reached the outskirts of the city and moved to a farmhouse, opened the door and entered

He stood at the door itself for few minutes

Then sat down on the couch

"teen saal bad araha hu mein yeaha..kabhie ane ki sochta bhi hu to anahi pata..nahi hota himmat..per aj aya.."

He moved towards a picture hanging on the wall. Daya is in the pic along with a dashing young man of around 28-29 years

"mein apse itna pyar krta tha ki sare news sare articles ko jhutla Diya..aur sach mana to Rocky ko..mujhe laga usne sab apne daulat ki dam pey kiya..fir yea ( he forwarded the documents) kya hey…mein kabhie business pey apke kamo pey koi interest nahi dikhaya..office visit bhi kiya to bas apse Milne ko..aur apki bad jab Rocky ne kaha ki apki share etc mera hey, usine sab kiya mein bas sign krta gaya..per ab doubt ..nahi appey nahi per uss pure bardat pey… Nahi mein ab aise blindly nahi believe kr sakta kisi baat pey..mein is baat ki end taq jaunga hi"

He pulled out his cell to call someone when it started ringing

Daya got startled for a second but then received the call "hello"

"Daya wo mein aur Rocky lonavala jarahe hey ek important deal ki sinsile mey 4-5 din lag jayenge..abhie gher aya bas saman leke hi nikalna hey to tumse to milna nahi ho payega to call kr liya"

Daya nodded with "Rocky ki sath lonavala akele?"

He heard a chuckle "Daya Rocky ki sath akele kaise ho sakta.."

"nahi mtlb bas tum dono?"

"kyun mein tere behen hu Jo tu safety ko leke pareshan ho"

"shut up..waise tumhare appointment tha na aj doctor se"

"Arey usne kaha sab thik hey..acha mein na nikalta hu..khyal rakhna apna"

He was about to cut the call when Daya interrupted "abhi..khud ka khayal rakhna..aur meds..aur haa Rocky ager koi drink etc ki baat kre to..mtlb tumhare meds ki sath wo suit nahi krta..WO"

"Daya relax…mein pura khyal rakhunga..drink nahi krunga..meds waqt se lunga..exert nahi karunga khud ko..tu fiqar mat kr..thik hey?"

Daya smiled sadly "hmm..bye"

They both cut the call

Daya stopped for few seconds then nodded "abhi ki ane taq mein WO ateet pata kr k hi rahunga.."

Daya looked at the photo once more and moved out

.

.

Abhijeet looked around the room to notice if he missed something when noticed the recent picture on his nightstand

He himself sitting on the couch and Daya in front of him on floor leaning on his legs

The photo was taken as a testing picture of the camera quality he had bought for Daya last week

He smiled seeing the photo and his mind goes back to the doctor's appointment of the day

 _After basic check up ''You're doing really well,'' Doctor shroff commented, as he peered down on the CT-scan images. was scheduled to have another imaging at the request of Sachin Shroff. Abhijeet complied, but he wanted to know why the doctor had asked for another CT-Scan._

 _''Mr. Srivastav, it seems that we misjudged the damage from your accident, these images show nothing,'' the doctor said._

 _''Meaning?''_

 _''I asked for another scan because of your amnesia, the last one showed some damage but honestly, I thought the pictures weren't clear enough, and when I checked with the technician he told me that they had some problems the day of your previous scanning,''_

 _Abhijeet was losing patience fast. ''Please get to the point, Doctor.''_

 _''Our previous assessment was wrong; your memory loss is not a result of actual brain damage, merely the shock of the accident. Which makes it possible for you to remember.'' Shroff smiled at him, expecting him to leap from happiness at the news._

 _Abhijeet left his chair so fast his head span, hands shot forward to grab blindly at the doctor._

 _''Don't,'' his voice trembled, ''Don't tell this to anyone.''_

 _Abhijeet noticed a strange sadness pass through the doctor's face._

 _Like he is seriously thinking of voicing his opinion but thought better of it_

 _But abhijeet didn't have time to deal with it_

 _He rushed out_

Abhijeet sighed

He don't even know why he reacted like that but his gut told him his memory will bring lots of loss to him

He can't face that

But what if the memory really comes back

Abhijeet was dwelling on the options when his phone rang informing Rocky is already on way making abhijeet ready for the professional world outside

.

.

.

.

.

Aditya came out of the lab with a huge grin on his face. Due to unavoidable circumstances his journey back home was delayed. No one knew for how long.

But today its clear only around 7-8 days then he can move back to his own land. "apna desh to apna hi hota hey boss ache woha koi apke liye wait kare yea na kare..waise Jeet mere ane ki rahe to dekh hi raha hoga..warna 24 hours kharoospan se break kaha jake lega"

.

.

.

All three people three moods three thoughts

But one common thing. Searching for something of their own..be it a loved place loved life or loved person

But destiny can't grant everyone everything

Or can it

* * *

 **So here the chapter ends**

 **I will try to give the upcoming chapters soon. May be I'm not regular but I will try**

 **So I need good amount of review to motivate myself. Tata**


End file.
